Mr Perfect
by francescai
Summary: a 1shotMxN. When would you know that what you feel is true love? Are signs of Mr. Perfect Right being a perfect gentleman really the true clues of finding him? What if he’s just some where behind you that you’re just too dumb to notice? Maybe he's waiting


**Mr. Perfect**

by: **manimefrances**

When would you know that what you feel is true love? Are signs of Mr. Perfect Right being a perfect gentleman really the true clues of finding him? What if he's just some where behind you that you're just too dumb to notice? What if he's waiting? Only observing every thing that you do? He's at your back. There to support you.

WHAT! HE CAN'T BE MR. RIGHT! NO!!!!!!

**H**ere starts….

"Damn that Natsume!"

"He just loves to get me into embarrassment!"

"It's like I just can't love even a tiny bit of myself!"

RRIIIIIIIIIIIIINNG!!!!!!

'Darn! Late again! Because of him! Thinking 'bout him!'

'So, you like him? A BAKA realizes obvious things last.'

'Hey other me! Don't be stupid! It's not like I mean thinking about him on other things! I was thinking how I could just… hate him! Someday, I'll cease a rope of fire around his neck and tie him up. Hehe'

'Now, I'm scared of myself.'

'Shut up!'

"Off to class!"

Mikan, while busy mentally arguing with her self, doesn't even notice that the reason why she's arguing with herself like a total insane is nearby.

Natsume goes a bit to a shock. When Mikan's near him, she would make reactions like she does each single day. Before, Mikan goes and greets 'Ohayou Natsume-kun!' but now, maybe her patience has come to an end, she would often times stick her tongue out and run.

"So, what's new? Talking to no one but herself?"

'Huh? Really silly me? Haven't even noticed HE'S here!'

"No time for arguments. Late for class."

'I'm really late… really.'

Mikan, once again, set her foot ready for a fast run.

But instead, Natsume caught her arm, and stood directly in front of her. She, in return, bumped to the soft tender wall unwillingly circling her hands around his waist caused by the sudden impact. She was too shocked to compensate at first, and so…

"Wrong. New habit: Hugging Natsume Hyuuga."

'What a jerk I am!'

'But admit it, you like it!'

'Shutup!' "Shutup!"

"Bad mood in mornings… how old are you? mmmm…. Menopause?"

Mikan was about to continue their quarrel but then she spotted the wall clock tower distant away showing 15 minutes past 8. Heck! Classes start at 8! Jinno today!

"Oh, great!"

With that, she quickly ran back to the middle school building.

Natsume used her alice to burn her hair, one of his pranks on her. But no effect…. must be her nullifying Alice.

"I just can't get anybody to accompany me."

He released an involuntary groan trying to caress his left leg.

Natsume sat under a tree, a Sakura tree. With only his manga and the environment as accompany, everything stayed perfectly bounded with _nature silence_.

On the other hand, Mikan's speed is faltering. Running out of energy.

"Still a mile away!"

"pant… pant… pant"

"All I ever wanted was him? But then, he turned me down after just a week of dating with very harsh insults? How could he?"

"You baka, maybe he's not the real one for you, considering that girl's really pretty."

"You're not helping at all, Hotaru. So, you mean I am ugly."

"Baka, I didn't say that. Everyone's uniquely beautiful."

"Really? So, you're saying… I'm beautiful. Thank you! The first time I heard compliments from you."

Instead of the obvious next action of Hotaru releasing her deadly baka gun, Hotaru threw herself and enclosed Mikan in a hug.

"See? You don't really love him. For a moment there, after you thought I completely complimented you, you were completely happy after you mistakenly thought I said you're beautiful."

'After you thought I completely complimented you?... After you mistakenly thought I said you're beautiful?'

"Maybe you just adored him because of his face, ruby eyes, coolness, and the fame over his personality trusting he can give you full security. But that Hyuga pyromaniac, he's just so high and mighty. I have permitted no one but myself to make you cry. He's not even a hundredth the worth."

"I'll let it pass this time."

"Now cheer up! As I've said, you're 30 uglier than before."

"Oh, Hotaru… Guess you're right. Maybe, I just shifted girls' response towards him and started to adore him with me not knowing that all was for infatuations. But, Arigatou! I guess you're helping…. _this time._" Mikan continued with the last 2 words really in a low voice but Hotaru, with her senses, didn't miss it.

"What are friends for? Plus, I don't want a baka bother my conscience about me not making a single move in response after she just ask me to help her out."

A day quickly passed with Mikan now in a longer depressed state. All of her friends felt relieved.

Now, she's currently in the library searching for literary works. Everyone has been teamed up with their original partners in a project of compiling a book of literature. She needed to pass this to reimburse her failing marks but as expected, she is alone working for her partner is the only man she knows who says he doesn't care a thing in the world. Natsume, he is.

'Damn that pervert! I need to try my best here while he's enjoying himself? I love reading but man! I need someone to go on further searching. That stupid teacher says most of the essays, declamations, and pieces we sought after are so common. Saying, we need something really new. What's wrong with that?''

A/n: Whow! Mikan's cursing a lot more this time. Well, maybe just this time, can't get her temper down.

Mikan slammed the book roughly. It was barely old and unused and so, dust scattered round with her sneezing. Now, she's totally mad after she just got a lecture from the ever-so naughty librarian who can't seem to get another life than lecturing students who sound noisy on her ears.

She opened the book, and discovered that a page was missing. Had been torn off.

But then, she realized, she was having a lot of time at the library in the middle of their 15 minutes-break that she's again… late!

Later, after the last class ended…

"Polkadots."

"No time for arguing. Still heading to the library doing 'my' project."

"You're whereabouts, don't care. Just wanted to give you this. Found this on the floor. Just thought that this mushy piece might lighten up a mushy baka like you."

With a glare, Mikan accepted the crumpled piece of paper. Natsume gave a smirk in return.

True. Mikan realized herself that it was obvious her mood wasn't on good shape these last days. Embarassement of being stupid and anger for the mighty state of his once boyfriend, Hyuga Tsotomoto. In fact, she could even swear to death, that Natsume's even better to be with. She'll have his rude arrogant attitude than to get along with his cousin. Tsotomoto's fake gentleman way of treating girls is a no no. Plus, added of all the exhaustion of just thinking of doing a wide researching alone herself when in fact, she was assigned like her classmates who are with their buddies now a partner to do things.

As she was heading to the library, she was also reading. She learned after a while, that this is the page that's missing from the book she found a while ago back to break time.

A poem occupied the whole page.

"**Mr. Perfect"**

I once met this person

Who changed my childhood perception

I told myself I'll only fall for a virtuous man

But destiny had another plan.

I fell for the wrong one

Or perhaps my ideal man is just no one

He was opposite of my perfect some one

How I wished my feelings for him would be gone.

At first, I despised him

His blunt acts just push me to commit sins

He would often bring my patience to a test

And give my life a total mess.

It suddenly occurred to me

That his rudeness completes my whole identity

Am I insane?

Probably I just lost control over the game.

It hurts to know I'm in his heart that doesn't exist

So secretly I'll continue loving him

But accept the fact

That I'm just someone normal for him.

'What poem is this? But this poem… it's like I can reflect from it. And, with the facts form the poem, if it can be connected to me, then the boy in the poem would be… Natsume.

Natsume?...

…No!

That would be impossible. I and the girl in the poem are different. It says in the last stanza that the girl is secretly in love with the guy.

But me? In love with Natsume?

No way in a thousand years! That would be madness.

But it's just strange that I feel like the girl in the poem is me?

Sinister thoughts go away!

But ggrr… that Natsume. Time to time, I think of ways maybe to suffocate him to death with all the shame I'm getting from him but after I just read the poem… Maybe I'm wrong?

But I do feel a real weirdo at times. I know he's involved in top secret school missions that risk his life because of his Alice type. I know that what I feel for him is fear and it might be crazy for me to say that… I do care?

But that wouldn't prove any thing. Every one must care for other people even for just a bit. But why is it that I have a feeling that what I'm feeling just don't account only for a friendly act?

Friendly act? Hey! I just realized! Friends! Does Natsume even consider me a friend judging by the words that come out form his mouth against me?

But Natsume, I think I know why you're like that. I think, I understand, but if you're just a bit nicer, even just for a bit…. Definitely…'

But Mikan's thoughts were cut when…

"I can see that you idiots can't afford to have more than 1 problem swirling around."

'Huh? Not again… Gggrr!'

"Nat-sume?" Mikan flawlessly said with obvious irritation.

"What? Why ask? Can't you see it's me?"

"Well, here's the page you gave me. You found it first so you return it to the library."

"You've got it and so it's up to you to do whatever you want."

"Fine! Well, the poem's nice but I think…"

"So the mushy piece affected you so much…"

"Whatever you say!"

"…"

"And… (Her voice sarcastic) I might as well remind you that we've got a project to make. And if you…"

"I don't care a bit if I fail."

"If you don't care, then I do! I'm not good at academics, I admit that myself but that doesn't mean I can't do anything good. Hmmph!"

"Hn…"

"But truth be told, I've got new leads on what way to compile this book. And it's all thanks to you. But I still hate you for not being further help."

"…"

"You know Mr. Narumi's personality. He would surely love romantic and mushy articles for that book project so that page you gave is an additional piece."

"Stop stating the obvious."

"You're impossible!"

Mikan was now seething with anger. Before she took her leave towards the library, she made a face at Natsume.

While on her way, Mikan was busy thinking as hell.

'Natsume, mmm… every girl's ideal man except for his shabby personality. His good looks count but… You know Natsume, but if you're just a bit nicer, even just for a bit…. Definitely… I'll fall for you.'

'See?! You do like Natsume!'

'Well, my other self, shut up! Get another head to bother ok?'

'But I'm you so it's your head I bother.'

'It's just you're so grating. Stop stating the obvious.'

'See? You've thought about Natsume just then. Stop stating the obvious, huh? He said those just a while ago.'

'Ggrr.. Fine! It's like a lightning of realization struck me after I read that poem. With all the strange things I feel about Natsume, who knows I'm in love with him?

Wait! In love? Did I just say that?

Oh well, I can always wait. Who knows what destiny's plans are. Natsume isn't that bad, he comforts me when I fell down.

Maybe… maybe Natsume… I'm the girl and you're the guy in the poem. And if we were, I would not just let that love go unrequited. Maybe someday, it would be both our turn to laugh about our youth… a youth full of quarrels and misunderstanding between us two.

And who knows,…. you're my Mr. Perfect Right.'

Mikan was stuttered from her 'day dreaming' when…'

"Baka, you still haven't moved on from the Polka season. That fashion trade was years ago.'

'Huh?'

Mikan found Natsume pointing at her leveled skirt caused by the blow of a strong wind that had just passed.

Mikan's cheeks flushed red…

And she ran shouting with fiery and dissparoval…

"No! No-no-no-no-no-no… No! HE CAN'T BE MR. RIGHT! NO!!!!!!"

Mikan even tripped but stood up only to go and continue running continuing to say matters about Mr. Perfect Right.

Natsume just looked at her fast retreating back with amusement and confusion.

'What's up with that baka?'

…**_FIN_**…

A/n: There… Done! Hope you like this one. Just thought of an idea while reading so I thought it would be a complete waste not to write it into a fic. Please review!. Thanks!


End file.
